slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
David Van Damme
David Van Damme is one of the many Professional Wrestlers in Second Life and currently works for Ring of Warriors (ROW). Over the Edge Wrestling DVD debuted on OEW Adrenaline against "The Lion" Jedrek Leodhais in a losing effort on March 10, 2011. Afterwards, David began a series of matches with Bryce Lexenstar, Buger Shan and Kurt Brougham. His record in the OEW wasn't favorable with five wins and fourteen loses and no accomplishments to speak of. On January 26, 2012, DVD would have his final match in the OEW defeating Bigshw Wasp. Ring of Warriors In July of 2013, JW Beeswing decided to start up his own wrestling group in Second Life. He immediately began messaging people who had left the wrestling community, hoping to persuade them back. One of the people he brought back successfully was David Van Damme, repackaging the superstar and now known as "The Whole Damme Package". DVD has one goal in mind, to be as destructive as possible inside the ring and become a dominant force in ROW. Career Highlights ROW Heavyweight Champion (x1) Full List of Matches Win/Loss/Draw - 13-16-0 ---Over the Edge Wrestling--- 1 - 3/10/11 - OEW Adrenaline - Jedrek Leodhais def David Van Damme 2 - 3/12/11 - OEW Underground - Bryce Lexenstar def David Van Damme in a Hardcore Match to retain the OEW Hardcore Championship 3 - 3/17/11 - OEW Adrenaline - Bryce Lexenstar def David Van Damme in a Non-Title Singles Match 4 - 4/23/11 - OEW Underground - David Van Damme def Buger Shan 5 - 4/25/11 - OEW Rush - Brandon Ixito def David Van Damme 6 - 5/5/11 - OEW Adrenaline - Chris Poison def David Van Damme 7 - 5/7/11 - OEW Underground - Buger Shan def David Van Damme 8 - 5/23/11 - OEW Rush - Taylor Pain & Buger Shan def Deamon & David Van Damme 9 - 6/2/11 - OEW Adrenaline - David Van Damme def Kurt Brougham 10 - 6/4/11 - OEW Underground - Kurt Brougham def David Van Damme via Submission 11 - 6/16/11 - OEW Adrenaline - David Van Damme def Kurt Brougham 12 - 6/18/11 - OEW Underground - Malcus Enoch def David Van Damme 13 - 6/23/11 - OEW Adrenaline - Striker def David Van Damme 14 - 7/21/11 - OEW Adrenaline - DaveMac Linata def David Van Damme 15 - 7/28/11 - OEW Adrenaline - Brandon Ixito def David Van Damme 16 - 8/18/11 - OEW Adrenaline - David Van Damme def Wastalus 17 - 9/1/11 - OEW Adrenaline - Vander Jackson def David Van Damme 18 - 10/20/11 - OEW Adrenaline - Mr USA def David Van Damme to retain the OEW Hardcore Championship 19 - 1/26/12 - OEW Adrenaline - David Van Damme def Bigshw Wasp ---Ring of Warriors--- 20 - 8/16/13 - ROW Crusade - David Van Damme def Matt Nitro by pinfall to become the ROW Heavyweight Champion 21 - 8/23/13 - ROW Crusade - David Van Damme def Cyberstar by pinfall 22 - 9/6/13 - ROW Assault & Battery - David Van Damme def Chris Sin to retain the ROW Heavyweight Championship by pinfall 23 - 9/17/13 - ROW Odyssey - David Van Damme def Matt Nitro by disqualification after being attacked by Baldisar to retain the ROW Heavyweight Championship 24 - 9/20/13 - ROW Crusade - David Van Damme def Sammy Kenrick by pinfall in a Non-Title Match 25 - 10/1/13 - ROW Odyssey - David Van Damme def Sammy Kenrick by pinfall in a Non-Title Match after nailing Kenrick with the Busaiku Knee 26 - 10/4/13 - ROW Lethal Injection - ROW Heavyweight Championship Triple Threat Match - Matt Nitro def Baldisar Mcginnis and David Van Damme to become the new ROW Heavyweight Champion when he pinned The Dragon 27 - 10/8/13 - ROW Odyssey - David Van Damme def Jacob Armstrong by pinfall after nailing Armstrong with the Busaiku Knee 28 - 10/15/13 - ROW Odyssey - Jacob Armstrong requested a rematch vs David Van Damme but would regret it after DVD nailed him with the Busaiku Knee again and covered him for the pinfall victory 29 - 10/18/13 - ROW Crusade- Baldisar McGinnis def David Van Damme by disqualification when DVD was holding an abdominal stretch and wouldn't let go once Baldisar was in the ropes, right after the match, DVD got his revenge, hitting Baldisar with the Busaiku Knee